Aftermath
by blackcat19
Summary: What happens after Voldemort is defeated.


Aftermath 1: Estbalishing the school

Aftermath 1: Estbalishing the school

Harry stood on the front steps of the Ministry of Magic for a press conference about defeating Voldemort. He turned to the crowd and announced his defeat and then the next statement he makes has everyone's attention. He pulls out sheets of parchments to read off the name's of those who were involved in the fight on Voldemort's side. "Here in my hand are arrest warrents for those who supported Voldemort either directly by doing his bidding, or indirectly by turning a blind eye to those who did because they filled there pockets with Galleons. At the top of that list is Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic. I find it quite disturbing that he was not penalized for allowing filth like Lucious Malfoy to walk free because he claimed that he was under the Imperius curse. You do realize Fudge that someone who was under the curse for as long as Malfoy claimed would be an extremely WEAK minded wizard. I've seen Malfoy's NEWTS score and it does not reflect that at all. Not to mention you cannot place the curse on multiple people yet we had FIVE different death eaters claiming to have had the curse put on them seen attacking people. They ALL claimed that Voldemort put the curse on them. Anyone with half a brain would know that they were lying. But of course that would require half a brain now wouldn't it." Harry says enjoying the chuckles of the crowd.

"Let's also not forget the fact that anyone that has filed a complaint against Malfoy in the interim was threatened with AZKABAN by this asshole. I mean he threatens, bribes, and curses people to get what he wants and no one can do a thing because he had the Minister in his back pocket. Next lets discuss the fact that Fudge refused to give Sirius Black a trial. If he had Peter Pettegrew would have been tracked down and named other death eaters. But I suppose that was probably Malfoy's influence again. Then again after the 1993-1994 school year when I claimed that Pettegrew was alive and the real murderer again Fudge refused to see reason or give black a trial. Why is this? Was someone stopping it from happening? A death eater that knew if Pettegrew was tracked down that he would be exposed? Next on the list is a squib named Delorus Umbridge. Yes a SQUIB. A squib was put in charge of the education of children. She robbed many a student of the OWL and NEWT because of her inability to actually TEACH them magic. In addition she is responsible for the dementors being sent to try and give me the kiss, using illegal blood quills, and attempted use of the crutacious curse on me. All in Fudge's name. It is because of these assholes that many a person fled the United Kingdom. Then let's not forget her idiocy regarding claiming that squib's lose there magic to muggleborn's. Squib's are squibs because of inbreeding done by those who are moronic purebloods. I cannot understand how the muggle's have known for thousands of years that inter-breeding with there cousin's causes birth defects and such, but wizard's ignore that. For there crimes every single one of them is sentenced to death. I hope that there is an afterlife where you all will suffer for eternity. You FILTH."

With that Harry walks off of the stage into the waiting arms of his godfather. Remus gently gathers the boy into his arms calming him before pushing him back and glaring at him. "What have I said about swearing young man? I think that you and my belt need to have another discussion." Remus says sternly leading him to the appiration point before apparating them home. Home, something that Harry had never thought he would honestly have besides Hogwarts, or the tent they had traveled in the year before. But now home was a small cottage of Remus'. When they arrive Harry heads upstairs to his room to change out of his dress robes. When Remus goes to check on him a half hour later he finds Harry sound asleep on top of the covers. With a flick of his wand Harry is changed into pajamas and tucked into bed. With a final gentle kiss to his forhead Remus leaves the room turning off the light on his way out.

An hour later Remus looks up from his paper to see a nervous Harry standing in the doorway watching him silently. "Come in and eat lunch then we will talk." Harry nods and sits down in his seat eating his lunch that Winky had brought quietly. He knew once he was done Remus was going to strap him but good but for now he was quite hungry.

When Harry is finished Remus banishes the dishes before standing. "Come along Harry. Let's get your punishment over with." Remus says gently leading the teen to his office. Once they arrive Remus pushes him in the general direction of the corner. With a sigh Harry steps into the corner contemplating why he was to be punished. He hated standing in the corner but he knew that Remus always sent him there to think about what he had done wrong to earn his bottom warming.

While he is in the corner he sees Tonks enter with Teddy and speak with Remus briefly. "Don't be too hard on him Remus. After all he was only telling the truth." She says giving him a brief kiss before leaving the house.

Remus sighs and looks at the teen in the corner. While he did not want to spank the boy he didn't have much choice. "Come here Harry lets get this over with."

Harry sniffles and walks over stopping in front of the desk. With a slight whimper he lowers his pants and underwear to his knee's before bending over the desk. Remus steps behind him holding his doubled over belt. With a sad sigh Remus raises it and brings it down over and over again on Harry's awaiting bottom. Harry just gasps and whimpers as his bottom starts to warm. Soon though his gasps and whimpers turn into yelps. After a few minutes Remus asks him. "Why am I strapping you?"

Harry yelps as a particularly hard stroke lands on his sit spot. "Because I swore in front of the press." He yelps out.

"And why is that wrong?" Remus asks sternly.

"Because it shows a lack of intelligence." Harry yelps out.

"Yes you are smart enough to get your point across without swearing. Every time you forget that you will be back over the desk or my knee for a little chat." Remus says sternly.

"Yes Dad. I'm sorry please stop." Harry begs going limp over the desk.

Remus finishes up with a few well placed strokes and then stops. He takes his time putting his belt back on so that Harry has time to calm down. Once he is finished he gathers the boy into his arms. "Shh Harry it's alright. Your spanking is over. Nice deep breathes. Shh." Remus soothes trying to calm Harry. Soon Harry has calmed and Remus gently pushes him back. "Now you are grounded for a week also." He says sternly.

"But Dad." Harry whines. He HATED being grounded. He found it so boring. "I have to get ready to go to school."

"You can do that after you finish your grounding." Remus says sternly. "Maybe this will help you to remember not to swear." Remus says helping him to re-dress. "For now you can spend the rest of your day minus supper in your room." He says gently pushing the boy towards the door.

With one last pleading look Harry turns and goes to his room. He knew that Remus would enforce the grounding with love and caring, not just sternness. Harry sits on his bed looking through his photo album at the pictures of his parents, Sirius, and Remus. He had been shocked, dismayed and saddened by the loss of Hagrid but the fact that he had saved Remus and Tonks life with his own made him happy. After all he did not want too see Teddy have to grow up without his parents as he had. Now after what had happened at Hogwarts the year before all of the students were being held back a year in order to allow them to make up for the non-existent teaching of the year before. He shudders at the thought of two death eaters teaching, along with the spy Snape as Headmaster. He remembered the horror stories he had heard about the Crutacious curse being used on all of the students in detention. Soon though he knew that he would begin school again and hopefully he wouldn't have an eventful year. Though he wasn't overly sure if he would return himself. He knew his letter would be arriving any day and then once his grounding was up he would be allowed to go shopping. Remus had already promised to take him shopping for descent clothes soon. He doubted it would happen before his grounding was up though.

Soon it is supper time and Harry wanders down to the kitchen. Tonks, even though it was Lupin now still insisted he call her that, was sitting there feeding Teddy. Harry gives her a small smile and coos at Teddy before gingerly sitting in his seat. Soon Remus joins them and the food appears. After dinner Remus turns to Harry.

"Lets go talk in my office." Remus says. With a nervous gulp Harry follows

him.

"Harry I have spoken to McGonnigall and she was hoping that you would possible be willing to turn over one of your propertires, a castle to be exact, to be turned into orphanage."

Harry glared at Remus across his dad's desk. "So your telling me not only do I own a CASTLE but you want me to give it up for an orphanage? What about what I want?" Harry says growling.

Remus looks at Harry shaking his head sadly at the childish ranting "Well what exactly do you need with a castle Harry?"

"Maybe a place to call home." Harry spits out. Forgetting that he had considered the cabin home when it suited him.

Remus narrowed his amber eyes in an uncharacteristic outward showing of anger at the child. "And what do you call this? Is this not your home, do you not wish to live with your family any longer? Do you wish instead to live in a castle all on your own when so many have no place to go and you have so many, Harry I am ashamed of the selfishness you are showing." Remus lectured.

"You know you could come with me. Hell if it's as big as you tell me we could each have a fucking tower of our own and that dose not include the main building." Harry says beyond recognizing the warnings of his dad's impending explosion.

"There is absolutely no need for such extravagance Harry, I am surprised at you, you are normally so very generous and we do not need a home that big but there are many, many orphans of the war that do need it. I would think you of all people would be sympathetic to their plight." Remus lectured his disappointment clear in every word he spoke.

"Why do I have to give it up to be destroyed by most likely a bunch of pure-blood, death eater wannabe, little shits who won't care about any of the family heirlooms in the house." Harry says turning to storm from the room.

Remus shot up out of his seat behind his desk and quickly made his way to Harry. Grabbing the boy's upper arm he turned him sharply to the side and landed five hard swats to the base of his bottom. "That is enough of the attitude young man. You know better then to speak to me like that. For your information most of the children left orphaned are muggleborns whose parents were targeted by the death eaters." Remus told him still holding his upper arm tightly

Harry yelped reaching back to try and protect his bottom with one hand and wiping away the tears with the arm Remus holds. "Why then do only those orphans get to live there then? Aren't I an orphan? It's not like you adopted me or anything." Harry says trying to pull away.

Remus tightened his hold on the child's arm but his eyes softened as he looked down. "Is that what this is all about? Harry you know you are as much my son as Teddy however it is a long hard course for a werewolf to adopt a child, even after all that happened in the war all the progress in werewolf's rights it would be near impossible." Remus explained.

"Then let me go there. Then you can focus on Teddy. Let him have the childhood I never had and let me just survive on my own as I have for 16 years." Harry says trying his best not to lose his temper and curse Remus into oblivion.

"Is that what you want?" Remus asked sadly

"Not really but why should I stay here and get in the way. I mean maybe I could try helping to teach or something. I don't want to be an Auror but I did a good job with the DA maybe I could teach. I know they'll need teachers. Anywhere they can get them." Harry says hoping maybe Remus will also come with him with Tonks and Teddy. After the entire cabin was homey but crowded. Once Teddy was old enough to move out of the crib either he would have to move in with Harry or Harry would have to move out.

"Harry I want the truth, what is this all about?" Remus asked sensing it was way more then the child not wanting to give up a house he had not even known till now that he owned.

"This place is tiny Dad. We both know it. I know you can't afford anything else, and you refuse my money." He says with a glare. "Why don't you come too? They'll need teachers, caregivers, and the like to help the children."

"This place is tiny but its home." Remus says

"And when Teddy gets to big for the crib? What am I supposed to then share a room with a TODDLER! Dad be reasonable most of my stuff is still in my TRUNK because there is nowhere in that room to put it. There is no way a crib or bed for him will fit in there. What when he gets old enough you'll kick me out? Huh when I get a job in a month or so you'll kick me out. I mean I am not going to get my NEWTS as I missed my whole 7th year and I am not going back. I might go into the muggle world take my O-Levels and then go to university."

Remus swung his hand in an upward motion catching Harry's sit spot sending him onto his toes with the force as he landed five more swats in order to squash the boys imminent temper tantrum. "That is enough Harry James, what in the world ever made you think I would kick you out for any reason, you are my son and this is your home as long as you want it to be."

Harry yelps loudly and struggles to pull free in his struggles he is able to free his wand and sends a small stinging hex at Remus arm. Strong enough to make him let go but not enough to really hurt him before backing into a corner.

Remus gasped his other hand going to his arm. He looked at Harry hard unable to believe the boy had just attacked him in such a way. He leveled him with a hard look taking a few steps forward till he was mere inches from Harry who had no were to go as he had backed himself quite literally into a corner.

Harry cowers and brings his arms up afraid Remus was going to beat him. He was scared after all if his muggle uncle could do as much damage as he did Remus' werewolf strength could probably KILL him if he wanted too. Or if he lost control.

Remus flinched back a bit seeing and smelling the fear on the boy. Taking a deep breath he simply grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him so he was now facing the corner. "You can just stand there until you can have a civil conversation about this with me." Remus told him heading back to his chair.

Harry flinches when Remus grabs his shoulder but when he is turned around he tries his best to cover his bottom and back afraid Remus is going to beat him with the belt. That is of course until Remus speaks to him. With a whimper Harry nods reaching back to rub his bottom. While Remus had not doled out a full spanking the swats had been bad enough.

Remus sat in his chair watching Harry and sighed he had been taking care of Harry for a long while now and the child was still afraid he would beat him, Remus had so hoped Harry could trust him better then that by now.

Harry starts to get antsy in the corner. He never did well staying in enclosed or even somewhat enclosed spaces since he had been locked in his cupboard. "Dad can I please come out now." He begs.

"Can you conduct yourself without the tantrum and without attacking me with your wand?" Remus asked disappointment etched clearly in his voice.

Harry whimpered at the attacking part. The last time he had attacked someone with his wand his Dad told him he wouldn't like the consequences. "Yes sir." He whispers softly.

Remus pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit." He ordered simply

Harry gulps and sits down hissing slightly when he bottom touches the hard wood.

"Firstly what did I tell you would happen the next time you attacked someone with your wand?" he asked sternly.

Harry winces and shifts in his chair. "That I wouldn't like the consequences."

"Indeed." Remus said holding his hand out "give me your wand." He demanded.

"B-But I'm of age I can use it." Harry says feebly handing Remus his wand.

"Now!" Remus said firmly.

Harry carefully places his wand in Remus hand not looking at the man.

Remus takes the wand and opens his top desk draw placing it inside and taking out something he lays it on the desk so Harry can see the rather thick wooden ruler.

Harry looks up as he hears something put on the desk. "Oh Dad no please I won't do it every again I swear." He says shaking. How would he eat or do anything if Remus beat his hands with THAT ruler. He knew that the ruler the teachers in primary school were flimsy wooden rulers that stung but didn't hurt that much.

"No I am sure you will not but you will still be punished for having done it this time after we talk about what led up to it that is, now talk to me like a rational adult and tell me what is wrong." Remus said not unkindly.

"Why aren't we living at the castle if I own it? We could have plenty of room, house elves to do the chores." He says remembering his list of chores waiting as part of his grounding. "I could have a really big room. You and Tonks could have a room with a connecting door to Teddy's. We wouldn't be so cramped. Plus like you said we could help out the orphans. They'll need adults to care for them. It will give me something to do when I am not looking for a job also."

"I will tell you what, I will talk with Tonks and we will look into seeing about taking one of the smaller wings of the caste to move the family into, if and only if you attend Hogwarts this year and take your NEWTS. And having house elves will not get you out of doing your chores." Remus added.

"No way am I going back to Hogwarts. I missed my seventh year and I will not go back and be put back with the kids that were a year behind me." Harry spits out. "But why do I have to do them. It's not fair." Harry says stomping his foot.

"Harry." Lupin says in a warning tone "Everyone from fifth the seventh year will be repeating the year you will be in class with all you regular class mates." Remus explains.

"Not Bloody Likely." He spits out glaring at the man. "I doubt Ron will go back. Hermione might be she could probably walk in and take her O-Levels today and pass with flying colors. Why should I continue? I still say they should just give me my NEWTS and let me go on with my fucking life."

"Harry James Potter you will stop this tantrum immediately before I decide to go fetch the cane." Remus warned. "Now it is important for you to finish your education I am sure Mrs. Weasley is not allowing Ron to escape his final year, he wants to be an Auror and needs to finish in order to do that any way and I am positive Hermione will want to finish as well."

Harry's eyes go wide and travel to the cabinet behind the desk. Remus had only threatened him with the cane and showed it to him. He had yet to feel it yet. He didn't plan on finding out anytime soon either.

"I have nothing to finish." Harry says standing up and heading for the door. "What good is a savior after they have defeated the big, bad, ass dark lord? I'll never be like Dumbledore. People don't care about me just that I freed them from his tyranny." He opens the door.

"Freeze!" Remus barks.

Harry does turning to glare at the man. "What?" He snaps his temper rising again.

"Sit back down here right this insistent young man." He ordered.

"Why? Your trying to blackmail me into going back to Hogwarts. Why would I? I have never had a decent year at that school. Going to a muggle high school and finishing my last year there might be better than going back there and dealing with some of those people." Harry turns back to the door. "Besides like I said there is no one at Hogwarts that really wants me just plain Harry not the boy-who-lived, or the boy who defeated Voldemort."

"You have to the count of three to sit back down or I am going to get the cane out." Remus warned.

"No." Harry says walking out the door. Soon he is upstairs grabbing his things before opening the window to fly out of it.


End file.
